A reza da estrela sem cor
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Somos eu e você contra o mundo, Reg.


**Autora: **Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Sophia Prince

**Título: **A reza da estrela sem cor

**Sumário: **Somos eu e você contra o mundo, Reg.

**Classificação: **K

**Gênero: **drama/angst.

**Avisos: **Fic escrita para o 69ª Chall Relâmpago do 6v. Tema usado: pseudo-PO. Personagem usado: Regulus Black.

Harry Potter não me pertence mas essa fic sim.

**A reza da estrela sem cor**

SIRIUS ME ESPERA!

_O céu azul brilha e cega._

Mamãe, não corte a cabeça dele! Por favor, mamãe, eu gosto desse elfo! Por favor!

...

_Dedos grossos e molhados acariciam a face do mais novo._

"_Eu e você contra o mundo Reg"._

Será que ninguém me vê?

Sirius, você me vê?

Mamãe?

Papai?

Hey, Sirius, você não vai esquecer-se de mim quando estiver em Hogwarts?

Promete?

Promete?

Eu e você contra o mundo certo?

A Slytherin não é A Casa entre as casas? Por que Sirius briga com mamãe?

Por que há tanto barulho em casa?

Dói e não sei o por quê.

Mamãe, eu prometo ir para a Slytherin! Por favor, **olhe para mim!**

Sirius porque você não me responde?

Papai, porque mamãe queima as cartas de Sirius antes de ler?

_Dedos finos de um servo retiram a criança do quarto antes que o ferro que a Senhora segura acerte o menor._

_Dedos finos de um servo seguram o livro de histórias que se contam por si só._

Sirius, por quê?

Éramos você e eu contra o mundo certo?

Quem é James, Cissy?

_Olhos azuis frios respondem: o verdadeiro irmão de Sirius._

NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

SIRIUS!

Sirius, porque você mandou uma carta que queimou minha mão?

"_Aquele estúpido; andando com mudblood". _

Sirius?

Vamos correr até a árvore Sirius! VAMOS!

_..._

Sirius, o que a mamãe fez com você? Por que você sangra?

O que significa ser "como eles"?

Por que James é melhor do que eu?

Porque James é seu irmão e não eu?

_SLYTHERIN!_

Mamãe me vê.

Papai me vê.

Bella ri e diz que serei o Black que você não foi.

Andy me olha com medo...?

Cissy me vê e não ri.

E você Sirius, agora você me vê?

Odeio a Griffyndor.

Odeio James Potter.

Eu SEI voar!VÔO MELHOR DO QUE VOCÊ!

Mamãe minhas notas são melhores que as **dele!**

Por que você ainda presta mais atenção nele?

Kreacher, seu eu te chamar, você vem?

_Dedos finos e enrugados de um servo que ama mais o __menino do que a casa traz doces__ na calada da noite apenas para ouvir o riso dele mais uma vez._

E o ano passa.

A árvore morreu, Sirius.

NÃO GRITA COM KREACHER! VOCÊ É O RUIM, NÃO ELE!

...

Ser um Black é o que eu sempre quis.

Mamãe me vê e ri.

Papai me ensina coisas sobre a Casa.

E eu amo a Slytherin.

E odeio você.

Sou eu a favor do nosso mundo.

E outro ano começa.

Você é bom em poções? Bom como eu?

Não, você não é.

Você é sujo porque anda com imundos e mudbloods.

_Uma noite na enfermaria para curar a ferida na face._

Kreacher, eu já sou grande. Não preciso de doces.

E outro ano.

E eu não te vejo.

E vejo o vermelho.

Vejo o amarelo.

Vejo o amarelo nos olhos de mamãe.

E vejo o verde e o prata.

Vejo o meu mundo.

E eu não tenho irmão.

E por incrível que pareça, não dói.

É no Novo e eu beijei uma menina.

Foi estranho.

Bella sorriu e me deu os parabéns pela boa escolha.

E eu não sei o que eu escolhi.

"_Precisamos encontrar uma boa noiva para Regulus"._

Noiva?

EU DISSE QUE VOAVA BEM!

Todos dizem que sou o melhor seeker que a Slytherin já teve.

E faço parte do clube!

Todos me vêem.

Hum? Como assim Andy o que eu procuro **de verdade?**

"_Sabe, Reg, eu sempre soube que você seria o certo"._

Certo para o que Bella?

As festas do Slughorn são chatas. É um porre apertar as mãos de tantas pessoas.

"_Vejo que sabe escolher bem suas companhias, Regulus". _

Lucius é irritante, mas é que nem eu.

Verde.

Prata.

A favor do mundo certo.

"_Estava na hora de aparecer alguém como ele"._

"_Voldemort."_

"_Aprenda bem o nome dele Regulus"._

Voldemort.

E sim Sirius, eu sei quem ele é.

E você não deveria estragar todos os eventos sociais.

É você quem precisa de conserto, não eu.

É um orgulho ser um Black.

E nem você pode correr de você mesmo. Você é um Black também.

Não se preocupe, mamãe, não se preocupe com quem não existe.

Andy está estranha.

Andy treme todas as vezes que Bella fala em eliminar os mudbloods.

Andy, o que foi?

"_Regulus, eu não tenho mais certeza. Não pode ser tão errado assim"._

É ERRADO SIM ANDY!

Seu sangue está sujo!

"_Como se suja um sangue, Regulus? Como se suja um sangue com amor?"_

Você ama **ele?**

Sirius, cale a boca! Porque tudo tem que ser sobre você?

Papai quase não sai mais do escritório.

Mamãe grita e grita.

E Sirius grita e grita.

E Bella grita e grita.

E eu e Cissy passamos um ano sem falar. Falam e gritam por nós dois.

E eu não sei o que gritam por mim. Sei que gritam.

E Sirius me olha com nojo e eu o olho com desprezo.

Andy me escreve. Ela está feliz.

Kreacher, o que você acha sobre isso?É possível que Andy seja feliz?

Voldemort?

Papai me olha e diz que a escolha é minha.

Mamãe mal se contém.

Bella diz que assim que eu me formar seria que nem ela.

Death Eater.

E-e...eu não sei.

Nas fotos, Andy sorri como nunca eu a vi sorrir.

E há vários garotos na Slytherin que namoram mudbloods.

E Bella, você sabia que Rodolphus tem amantes trouxas?

E que Voldemort é um mestiço?

Como se pode odiar o que se é?

Sirius se foi. E apesar de já ter se passado uma semana eu ainda sinto o cheiro de queimado na tapeçaria.

E não doeu. Não há dor para algo que não existia mais.

E sou eu a favor do mundo certo.

Certo?

Qual é o mundo certo?

E Cissy se casou e eu sei que ela não jogou fora o presente de Andy.

Kreacher, eu devo ser um deles?

"_Repita o juramento Regulus!"_

Eu já repeti Bella.

Devia ter te contado das amantes de Rodolphus?

Missão?

_Gritos e mais gritos._

_E mortes._

_E risos._

Kreacher, e-eu não sei mais!

Foi horrível.

E não fez sentido algum.

Papai morreu.

Mamãe me olha de um jeito estranho.

E eu digo não ao noivado. Não odeio a menina. Eu apenas quero o que Andy tem.

Eu quero o que sempre quis: alguém que me veja.

Porque a verdade é ninguém nunca me viu.

E eu vi Sirius, Kreacher. Ele apontou uma varinha para mim.

Não, ele não sabia quem eu era.

E teria feito diferença?

E cada diz que se passa eu entendo menos.

SIM, EU DIGO ISSO SIM!

Não, eu não deixei de ser um Black.

Não deixei de lutar por um mundo certo. Só acho que o certo de agora é diferente do de antes.

Não consigo me imaginar matando Andy, seu marido e sua filha.

Não acho que seja certo.

E eu não vou fugir. Eu preciso pensar.

Bella me leva para reuniões sem fim.

Bella me força a ver as torturas e me chama de fraco por não torturar ninguém.

Voldemort me chama e diz não devo escutar minha prima. Cada soldado tem sua importância, ele diz.

Qual é a minha importância? Se eu já não sei se o que dizem é o certo, qual é a minha importância nessa guerra?

Sirius me procurou. Ele disse que ainda acredita em mim.

O problema é que eu não acredito mais em mim.

Qual é a lógica de limpar o mundo?

O mundo está sujo?

E por que Voldemort seria a salvação?

"_Sabe, Regulus, finalmente você fará algo de útil"._

Por que eu deveria fazer algo de útil Bella?

...?

Kreacher?Por que **ele **quer Kreacher?

Não Bella, você não vai cortar a cabeça de Kreacher. Eu sou o patriarca agora e não há nada o que você possa fazer.

Kreacher para uma missão, mestre? Preciso pensar.

Kreacher descubra o que **ele **quer.

...Horcruxes?

_E noites são passadas em clara na companhia de livros._

_A mãe não sai mais do quarto._

_E a casa cheira a chá de maçã. O chá que o pequeno mestre gosta e toma enquanto estuda._

A Ordem matou alguns Death Eaters.

Eu deveria agradecer por isso?

Não acho que Sirius estivesse certo, mas ele também não estava errado. O mundo não é apenas amarelo, vermelho, verde e prata.

O mundo é cinza. E só será certo quando não o mais for.

E sou eu – e Sirius, sem saber - contra o mundo errado.

Sim mestre, eu já me decidi. Pode usar Kreacher.

Kreacher, você sabe o que fazer.

_Noites são passadas em claro cuidando dos dedos finos que há alguns anos acalmaram o pequeno mestre._

Kreacher, você vai me falar. É uma ordem. Eu não sei por quanto tempo mais eu posso enganá-los.

Me leve até lá.

É uma **ordem.**

Me dê a água e faça a troca.

Não me importo em morrer.

Você deve destruí-lo. Não importa como, destrua.

**É uma ordem.**

Por quê? Porque somos nós contra o que há de errado, Kreacher.

E eu te agradeço.

_E gritos e mais gritos._

_Dedos finos e enrugados matam o jovem mestre e olhos que nunca choraram, choram._

_Foi uma ordem._

_E nem o corpo os dedos finos conseguem levar de volta para a casa._

"_Eu e você contra o mundo Reg"._

Eu e você salvamos o mundo Sirius.

**Fim. **

**Nota da Autora: **espero que tenham gostado da fic. Reviews são sempre bem vindos.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
